1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dish washing machine. More particularly, to a dish washing machine capable of improving spatial utilization of a washing tub through the enlargement of the washing tub.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional dish washing machine is a machine that automatically washes dishes using cold water or hot water. A conventional dish washing machine includes a machine body, a washing tub formed in the machine body, baskets mounted in the washing tub, and main and sub nozzles mounted at the upper part, the middle part, and the lower part of the washing tub to inject wash water, which is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-54700.
A sump is mounted at the bottom of the washing tub to receive wash water and pump the wash water to the respective nozzles. The sump includes a sump housing forming the external appearance of the sump, a heater mounted in the sump housing, a washing impeller disposed in the sump housing to pump wash water, a channel to guide the wash water pumped from the washing impeller to the respective nozzles, a channel control valve mounted in the channel to control the flow of wash water, and a pump motor mounted at the outside of the sump housing to drive the washing impeller.
In the conventional dish washing machine, however, the heater is mounted in the sump housing such that the height of the sump housing is increased. Furthermore, the pump motor is mounted at the bottom of the sump housing such that the height of an assembly of the sump and the pump motor is increased.
Consequently, a ratio of the height of the sump and pump motor assembly to the height of the machine body of the dish washing machine is increased, and therefore, the space of the washing tub is relatively reduced.